


D-Day

by yogini



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Family Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Same-Sex Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, daddy!stiles, kid!Laura, no more uncle Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogini/pseuds/yogini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s the day when Stiles and Derek are finally joined together in holy mat(e)rimony…</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	D-Day

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters in the series, I'm just borrowing them from their respective owners to play with a little and I promise to give them back when I'm done. No copyright infringement is intended and I don't make any money from writing fanfiction.

“Well, that was…” Derek paused for a moment at the threshold, searching for the right word.

“Awesome!” Stiles chimed in, grinning like a loon, and skipped straight into the room to take a look around. Awesome was maybe not the word that Derek would have chosen, but to each his own, he supposed. There were at least a few things that had gone just a tiny bit wrong that afternoon and Derek wasn’t entirely sure that “awesome” was the right way to describe it. He was more leaning towards adjectives such as “eventful” or “surprising”, but even “overwhelming” or “out of control” came to mind regarding certain events.

 

But then Derek shook his head at himself, he wasn’t going to let that spoil the rest of the evening. Today was a happy day and he’d just ignore whatever mishaps the day had brought so far and enjoy the rest of it in the best way possible, all alone in a hotel room with Stiles, his mate and now also husband. Right now was not time to think about past champagne troubles and cake problems. No, right now it was instead time for bed. Luckily his husband seemed to think the same as Sties was practically bouncing with impatience and couldn’t tear his eyes away from the large piece of furniture that dominated the room.

“Oh, look, Derek, that bed is huge!” Before he had the time to even react Stiles had made a run for it and dove headfirst into the fluffy comforter. “Whoop! Come on, Sourwolf, it’s super soft!” Derek realized that Stiles clearly had drunk a little too much of the champagne at the reception and went to the bathroom find him a glass of water. A large one.

 

When he’d filled the glass at the sink he paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. This was not how he’d envisioned his wedding night, but on the other hand, looking back at the day so far he supposed he should have anticipated this.

::

The day had started out good, with lazy kisses in bed, and then the pitter-patter of claws and feet had announced the arrival of Laura and Leia. They’d talked for a while, all four of them squished together under a mountain of duvets, and then Derek made all of them breakfast before he drove his daughter to Scott and Allison’s house. All the bridesmaids were getting themselves ready there and Scott had also volunteered to take care of Leia so she came along as well.

 

So far so good but soon after that, things had started to go downhill. When he came home, Derek had barely managed to get through the door before he noticed Stiles’ rapidly accelerated heartbeat and a frustrated “I can’t do this, Scotty, I just can’t” and that had sent him barging into the bathroom in panic, only to find an annoyed Stiles almost in tears because he couldn’t get his tie on properly, and angry with Scott because his best friend couldn’t help him over the phone. Derek helped him with the tie, and with the fashion crisis successfully averted, he jumped into the shower himself and tried to recover from the near-heart attack that he’d suffered when he thought that Stiles was somehow backing out in the last minute.

 

The whole process of getting dressed, getting everything ready and trying to eat some lunch despite the butterflies currently residing in their stomachs went relatively well, but when it was time to leave trouble arose again.

“I’m _not_ arriving to my own wedding in your Jeep, Stiles” Derek growled, trying the ignition again and again without any success. “It’s just not happening.”

“Hate to break it to you, but I think it is, Big Bad” Stiles said, trying to placate the wolf but failing miserably since he couldn’t stop giggling. “Unless you want to arrive late, or walk there.”

“Fine!” Derek conceded at last, after a few more failed attempts. He stomped over to the Jeep and wrenched the passenger door open. “Let’s go then” he spat out between gritted teeth and Stiles cheerily saluted him.

 

They had arrived, if not in style then at least in time, and from that moment forward they didn’t have a minute to themselves until the wedding ceremony began. Derek only remembered bits and pieces and people coming and going, until at long last he was standing with Stiles, looking deeply into his honey-coloured eyes. They had written their own vows and just as Stiles was halfway through his speech he was interrupted by a loud shout.

“Leia!” Laura sounded torn between laughter and panic as she darted after the small dog, trying to catch her before she got too far away but despite her short legs, Leia was quite fast. “Come here! _Now!_ ” More people had now joined the chase and the dachshund was soon apprehended, but not before she’d made a good attempt to dive into one of the guest’s handbags. Apparently the woman, a friend of Derek’s mother, had dogs of her own and she’d forgotten to unpack the treats she normally carried in her purse. When order had been restored, the dog reunited with its family (and still sadly without any treats) and the speeches were done it was time for the rings.

 

The rings. The rings, that were carried by the ring bearer. The ring bearer, who was standing beside them, completely zoned out and not paying attention at all, despite the various attempts to discreetly capture his attention.

“Oh, for crying out loud” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. It was just like Scott to stand there and remember his own wedding day with Allison and forget about everyone and everything else. “Isaac!” he hissed quietly, very grateful for werewolf hearing when Isaac snapped around. Stiles gestured towards Scott and Isaac nudged his side a couple of times before realizing that it wasn’t good enough and none too gently stomped on the other werewolf’s foot.

“What?!” Scott jumped into the air before he realized that everyone was looking at him, and why, and sheepishly dug out the rings from his pocket to hand them over.

“Only you, Frodo, I swear” Stiles grumbled as they all turned forward to face the officiant again. “Can’t do anything without Sam’s help.”

 

They then made it, not only through the rest of the ceremony without further interruptions, but also through the congratulations and well-wishes before everyone headed to the reception, where they only just managed to avoid having the wolfsbane laced champagne served to their human guests. Then came dinner, and although it was nice, Derek couldn’t remember one single dish that had been served afterwards. The guests seemed happy enough at least, the speeches were nice and that was all that mattered. The wedding cake was brought in, duly admired by everyone, almost toppled over by Stiles, (and thankfully saved by Cora’s fast reflexes) and cut up and eaten. Stiles grinned widely when he saw the decoration, Derek on the other hand grumbled and threw Lydia a dark look over the rainbow coloured sprinkles. Unfazed, the strawberry blonde only smiled and winked at him before high-fiving Stiles and taking a piece of cake for herself.

“Et tu, Stiles?” Derek mumbled and far from looking apologetic, Stiles only smiled wider.

 

Then came the part that Derek had dreaded all evening. The first dance.

 

They had practiced of course, but that hadn’t really helped soothe Derek’s nerves, in fact, he’d gotten a whole bunch of new scenarios to worry about. Luckily it seemed that most of the things that could go wrong already had, and they’d handled the consequences already, so the first dance was actually performed with a minimum of stumbling, and Derek finally allowed himself to relax. He watched Stiles flail around the dancefloor, dancing with everyone, he hauled kids that should have been asleep ages ago out from under the tables were they scared the guests by pouncing on their ankles and watched Stiles’ dad arresting one of the waiters for smoking marijuana. He accepted hugs and well-wishes from everyone and their grandmother and, while he couldn’t help but to wish that his family had been there to share this day with him, he had to admit that he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. That feeling culminated when Laura came up to him to ask him if this “means that I can call Stiles daddy now?” and he could only nod in response before hugging her tightly. Soon after that he’d realized that he felt truly and utterly done with the reception and, after making sure that Laura was taken care of, he located his husband and told him in no uncertain terms that it was ravishing-time o’clock. Stiles wasn’t opposed to the idea, in fact he was very much on board with it, and in no time they made it to the hotel room, and to the bed and the bathroom respectively.

::

In a way, Derek mused, this whole wedding day had been an extract, a distillate of sorts, of his life with Stiles. It was happiness and craziness at the same time, dogs running wildly and everything that wasn’t bolted down was in danger of being toppled over, or stumbled upon. It was a meddling pack and Scott&Stiles sharing one brain and doing stupid things, it was love and family and bittersweet and hope all mixed together. And also, apparently, it was rainbow sprinkles on top of it all.

And somehow, he realized, he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Derek shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and return to here and now and went back into the bedroom, only to find Stiles sitting up and waiting for him.

“What were you doing in there, writing a novel?” Stiles asked him as he took the glass and drank greedily.

“Just thinking” Derek answered, sending Stiles a curious gaze. Stiles seemed practically sober now, a remarkable contrast to the giggly, giddiness he’d displayed just minutes ago.

“I wasn’t that drunk,” Stiles confessed, answering Derek’s unasked question, “mostly hyped on sugar, actually. Scott and I snuck into the kitchen because he wanted to give me some ‘married life-advice’ in private and we found a bunch of leftover cake decorations.” Derek snorted at this, shaking his head. “Hey!” Stiles protested. “We totally had a deep conversation as well!”

“Oh, what was his sage advice then?” Derek asked, lifting his eyebrow.

“Don’t piss off the one capable of using wolfsbane!” Stiles deadpanned and Derek back off, holding up his hands.

“Wouldn’t dream of it” he assured Stiles and the other man smiled.

“Good. Now get over here and kiss me, Big Bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding, D-day, done!   
> I couldn't think of a better way to end this series, especially considering a certain Supreme Court ruling from last week ;-)
> 
> Thank you guys for reading and commenting, it really means a lot to me!


End file.
